Merry Christmas!
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Chloe's sister smacks some sense into Chloe to make her tell Beca her feelings.


**I have so much Christmas spirit and my friends don't. They suck so much. Only of of my friends has Christmas Spirit and I love her. So because Christmas is coming and my spirits are high, I wrote this in like an hour. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chloe sat on the windowsill in her room, watching snow fall from the dark sky. She was visiting her family for Christmas, but she felt something missing. It was Christmas Eve and she still didn't tell Beca how she felt about her. The redhead tried to catch her before she left for her dad's house but she was too late. She waited to the last minute and now there was a hole in her heart.

There was a knock at the door that got Chloe's attention. It was her little sister Alexandria.

"Chlo?"

"Come in," she called out.

A 15 year old Chloe walked into the room and sat on Chloe's bed. She brushed her red bangs out of her face and patted the spot on the bed next. Chloe got up and sat next to her sister.

"Chlo, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't lie, you don't seem like yourself."

Chloe sighed, "Alex, you won't get it."

"Its about a girl isn't it? You know I have a boyfriend, I'll understand," Alexandria smirked.

"You have a boyfriend? Who?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Ethan."

"Ethan who?"

"James, Ethan James. The kid who lives down the street."

"The blonde one with the cute brother?" she asked.

"Yes Chlo, the blonde one with the cute brother. That's not the point, I came here to talk about you."

The redhead sighed, "You know that girl Beca I was telling you guys about at my birthday last month?"

"The pretty one on your phone right?"

Chloe nodded and her sister smiled, "Aw, you love her."

"Well.. well actually yeah, I do, and I missed my chance to tell her."

"Where is she now?"

"Her dad's house."

"Go there."

"What? You're crazy, no."

Alexandria stood up, "Chloe Beale. You are the most determined person I know, if you want her, go get her."

Chloe was quiet for a while. She finally got up, gave her sister a tight hug, and smiled. "You're right, thank you Alex."

"No prob," Alexandria smiled as she watched Chloe put her combat boots on.

"Tell mom I'll be back before dinner," she said, leaving the room while putting her North Face on.

Chloe got in her car and drove to Beca's dad's house. She only went there once but it was close enough to her house to remember where it was. Chloe went up to the door and hesitated for a bit before ringing the doorbell. The redhead was expecting her dad or stepmother to answer but it was Beca who answered the door.

A smiled appeared on the brunette's face, "Chloe!" She wrapped her arms tight around the older girl.

"Hey," Chloe laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a smile still present.

"Get your jacket on and come outside with me, please?"

Beca nodded and put her coat on, following Chloe into the snow.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're here?" Beca asked.

"Do you not want me here?" Chloe smirked.

"Of course I do," the brunette laughed.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something at school but you had already left so..."

"What did you want to tell me?" Beca asked, her tone becoming more serious.

"Uhm... Can I just sing? It's always easier that way."

"Uh, okay."

Chloe took a couple steps away from Beca and took a deep breath.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you, yeah. I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need and I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you, you, baby. Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you, baby. Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door . Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby."

Beca took three steps forward and pulled Chloe's face into hers. The kiss was unexpected but Chloe kissed back, soon smiling into the kiss. Beca pulled away with a smile. She had snowflakes attached to her eyelashes so Chloe brushed them off.

"I love you, that is what I wanted to tell you," Chloe said.

"I love you too," Beca smiled, pulling Chloe in for another kiss.

"You're with your family today and tomorrow right?"

"Yeah... But I'm sure I can get away tomorrow night if you can," the redhead smiled.

"I'm positive I can, especially for you. I got you something."

Beca went inside the house and returned after a minute or two with a small red box. She held it out and pulled her hand back.

"I don't want to you open it Christmas Eve, but I really wanna see your face," the brunette smirked.

"Can I have it? Please Beca," Chloe smiled, batting her eyelashes.

Beca sighed, "Of course ma lady."

She handed Chloe the box and the redhead kissed Beca on the cheek before opening it. She took the top off and gasped.

"Beca, this is beautiful!" Chloe squealed.

In the box was a treble clef necklace with diamonds on it. Beca took it from the box and walked behind Chloe, putting the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you so much Beca," Chloe hugged the shorter girl. "Wait here, I have something for you in my car."

Chloe opened the passenger seat door and leaned over to get a wrapped box out from the cup holder. She returned with the blue and silver box hands, handing it to Beca.

"It's not as beautiful as this," she said, placing a hand on her chest, "but I hope you like it."

Beca unwrapped the gift and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god, thank you!"

"You like it?"

"I love it, these are some of the best headphones ever made! Thank you so much Chlo!" she put the box down and grabbed both of Chloe's cheeks, smashing her lips into hers.

"Merry Christmas," Chloe smiled after pulling away.

"Merry Christmas to you, go enjoy Christmas Eve with your family."

Chloe nodded, "You too."

Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek before returning into her house. Chloe stood outside in the freezing snow, but she couldn't stop beaming. She got her one Christmas wish.


End file.
